A New Land
by Gumpy Man
Summary: Gwen Starfeld is a just another rebellious student who goes to a public school in America. She leads a somewhat normal life until one day, she receives a letter in the mail that says she has been accepted into Ouran Academy: A rich high school in Japan. Gwen is now shipped across the sea to a whole new world were she will be swept up into the madness of Ouran and the Host Club.
1. Welcome to Ouran Academy

She walked out to her mail box bare foot. Inside, she found a creamy envelope with a thick seal along some crappy magazines. The magazines were quickly discarded and not bothering to wait till she got back into the house, she ripped the envelope open with excitement. Her eyes scanned the letter and found the words she was looking for. The girl jumped in the air. She had got in.

* * *

Gwen Starefeld walked along the unfamiliar streets of Japan. She couldn't help but be amazed at how different American and Japanese culture was. To her, everything here seemed so much cooler. She gripped her bag and gaped at the countless windows._ Why can't New York be like this? This is so much better! At least I get to stay for the next few years here._ The food, sounds and language to her made much more sense than American Culture. _Oh! Maybe I can try some Pocky! I've always wanted to do that. _Lost in thought, Gwen forgot to look where she was going. Suddenly she felt herself head straight into a wall. She got flung backwards and the luckily contents of her bag didn't spill everywhere. Except it wasn't a wall, it was a person and they looked pretty peeved.

"Omigosh! I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to-" She blurted.

"Watch it!" The man snapped. Gwen stood up angrily getting pissed, to her full height. At 5' 3", she wasn't the most intimidating _But it's the idea that counts_, she thought. She looked and him or really both of them with a look of exasperation. Then she realized that she had looked at BOTH of them and that there was a pair of redheaded twins standing in front of her with matching irritated looks on their faces.

" I did apologize..." She said annoyed at the bratty twins, putting emphasize on the Did.

"Watch your tone with us, Commoner." The one on the right snarled.

"What's your problem? I apologized and it's not like anyone got hurt!" Always quick to anger, Gwen glared at them and they glared back. Finally the one on the left gave up.

"Come on. Let's just go Hikaru... She said she was sorry."

And with that the angry twin was dragged away by his brother. Gwen stuck her tongue out after them. _Who the hell did they think they were? It wasn't even like their stuff burst everywhere and the most important object in their bag got blown away into the wind, never to be seen forever._ _Heh, I'd like to see that happen to them. _She hoped she would never see those twins again. Especially the one named Hikaru. He was a brat in brats clothing.

She decided to just move on with her life and go window shopping. It was beautiful out and like hell would she let two turds ruin a sunshiny day like this. Her beaten up Nikes clomped on the pavement as she made her way down the street.

* * *

The Next Day

Gwen stood in front of the looming pink building or buildings of Ouran Academy. _This is the school you'll be going to for the next few years so you better get used to it,_ she thought bitterly to herself. _As if the school uniform wasn't enough. On the bright side, I couldn't afford it anyway._ Gathering her confidence, Gwen walked up to the school, her long, midnight blue hair swishing behind her. Coming from America, she was here on an academic scholarship and staying at an already paid for apartment courtesy of Ouran. She would stand out already considering that she was wearing an oversized cream sweater and ripped gray jeans and all the other girls were wearing giant umbrellas but she was also a foreigner. Taking a deep breath, she entered the sparkling pink cake of a school.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Gwen Starefeld but you can just call me Gwen." Standing in front of the class, she stood out even more than she realized. With her dark blue hair, coppery gold eyes and her strange clothes, she looked so very different from the dark hair and brown eyes that was her class 1-A. "

Any questions for Ms. Starefeld?" A guy towards the back of the class room raised their hand.

"What is America Like?"

Gwen thought for a moment than said " It was cool there but it's actually not that different from Japan. The schools are really dissimilar though. I'm not quite use to the change yet." Than she gave a small giggle. The guy stared at her in awe.

"Anything else?" A girl raised her hand.

"What's it like to be a commoner?"

"Excuse me?" Gwen raised an eyebrow on which she could do perfectly.

"You know, a poor person?" The girl stated in a tone that said it was completely obvious.

"I'm not poor, I'm middle class and I'd prefer not to answer that question due to lack of a sensible answer."

The girl glared at her and Gwen smiled cheerfully back. _One enemy made in five minutes. New record! The crowd goes wild. Haaaa, haaaa!_

* * *

Haruhi's POV

As soon as the new girl walked into the class room, Haruhi saw the Hitachiin brothers stiffen. Hikaru ground his teeth and Karou glanced nervously at his twin. _What's with them?_ She thought. _I wonder if they've met her from before._

Back To Gwen's POV

"Alright, Ms. Starefeld. You can sit next to Hikaru Hitachiin. Please raise your hand. " _Hikaru, where have I heard that name before? Hmm... _Slowly, a clenched hand goes up into the air. Gwen looks over to see who the hands owner is. Sitting at that desk is a certain red headed twin. Hikaru. Oh, that Hikaru...

Shit.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club ( Although I wish I did)**

**My updates will probably not be very frequent and I apologize for any awkward wording or spelling errors.**

**Please Review :D**


	2. Meet The Host Club?

Gwen slowly walked over to her desk and sat down reluctantly. She felt f a glare coming from Hikaru at his desk and another one from the girl who called her a commoner. _Just ignore them and it'll be fine,_ she thought. The teacher started the lesson and Gwen began to take notes. It was hard to keep up with the teacher and frequently, she found herself falling behind. _Damn, I'm not nearly as good at Japanese as I thought I was. This is will be an difficult year if I don't learn fast... _Looking around at the other desks, Gwen noticed that everyone has pages of notes while she only had two. _How is that possible? Even in English, I can't take notes that fast! _All throughout the class, Gwen struggled. _It's not that I don't understand it, it's just that I can't write it fast enough to keep up. Grrrr..._

When class ended after what seemed like forever, everyone got up to leave. Hikaru and the other twin got up to leave and completely ignored her. Gwen quickly gathered up her notes eager to eat. _Food. Oh, how I love you. _She got up to leave as someone tapped her on the shoulder. Gwen jumped and turned around. She was met by a girl with short brown hair and a boys uniform.

" Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." She said in her native tongue.

"It's fine, I just get scared easily." Gwen rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "You don't have to speak English. I need to learn more Japanese so I won't have to struggle in class."

"About that," This time is Japanese, the girl started. " I actually took notes for you in class." Gwen starred at her. " It looked like you were struggling so I figure I could help."

Her smile broke out and she couldn't help want to hug this girl. " Omigod. Really? Why would you do that? Thank you! Thank you so much-" I faltered.

"Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka." She said grinning slightly.

"Thank you so much Fujioka-San!"

"Haruhi is fine."

" Alright than. Thanks again. See you after lunch, I guess." Gwen started to leave when Haruhi called out her name. She turned around.

" Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She asked.

" Hell yes. Thanks. I was afraid I would have to eat alone." She said relaxing a little bit.

Haruhi laughed at Gwen's statement. "Alright than Gwen. I'll show you the way."

* * *

The cafeteria was huge. It was like the size of the gym at her old school without the smell and basically was like a ballroom. Gwen goggled at how everything was so posh.

"I know. It's huge. It takes a little while to get used to it." She said.

"Hey, Haruhi!" A voice rang out and they both turned. A group of boys were sitting at table surrounded by girls eyeing them like they were candy. _That doesn't seem creepy at all. No, not in the slightest way. _

Haruhi guided her over to the table to introduce her to her friends. There was a tall blonde guy with violet eyes sitting next to a man of a similar height with black hair and glasses. He was writing on a little black book and seemed to give off ill intended waves. Next to him was a really tall guy with short spiky hair. He seemed like a quite type. Right by his side was a guy who looked like a little kid surrounded by cake. He looked really sweet and right away, she guessed that those two had a very close relationship of some sort or another. The last two sitting at the table froze Gwen in her tracks. The twins. _Damn. Why was Haruhi friends with them? She was obviously above them. Why did they have to be her friends?_

" So Gwen, this is Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey **( Or Hani. Is there a right way?), ** Hikaru and Karou." She said pointing to each one in turn. _Ah, so that was what the other one was called. _"Eveyone, this is Gwen."

The twins stiffened at the sight of her but everyone else smiled (Not including Mori. He just stared). Tamaki got up to greet her and gave a deep bow.

"Hello my princesse. Haruhi has great taste in friends, I can see. You are very beautiful." He said taking my hand.

"Excuse me but did you just call me a Princesse? Because I'm not if you couldn't tell." _Was he making fun of me because I wan't rich? What. A. Jerk. _" And obviously Haruhi doesn't have that great of a taste in people seeing as you're her friend." _Same goes for the twins._ She mentally added. Tamaki looked struck. It seemed like his soul flew out of him as he retreated to his corner. Everyone froze in horror at what she had just said. Haruhi looked a bit upset and Honey started crying. The twins just looked at her in amusement and disgust (If that was even possible). Than out of nowhere, Kyoya laughed. Everyone turned to him startled.

" You must have mistaken him. Tamaki was just trying to flatter you, that's all. He would never say anything to hurt anyone. He wasn't trying to insult your class Gwen." He said matter-a-factly.

Gwen felt heat come up into her face as she turned into a living tomato. _Oh, I am such an idiot. I just ruined my chance at making new friends._

"I am so sorry. I thought that-. Well he was-. You know... It was rash of me to jump to such conclusions." She hung her head in shame. Gwen could feel the twins snickering at her stupidity. Than she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw a blonde haired head.

" I forgive you!" Tamaki squealed swinging her around. _Wait. What? _"That was so cute! It was adorable when your face turned all pink and-."

" Sempai, please put her down. You're making a scene." Haruhi said, sweat dropping.

"Oh right, sorry." He said blushing a little bit.

They all sat down after this and started to eat. Honey gobbled his cake and mori carefully dotted away at the crumbed that covered his cheeks. He was really cute. Haurhi dug in to her meal eagerly.

"Does my precious daughter like the fancy tuna I bought for her?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya's hand flew out and covered his mouth. _That was weird. I wonder why he did that. Ah, never mind. Why worry when there's food?_

Gwen opened up her homemade bento and swiftly started stuffing her face. "Maybe you should eat all of that," Karou said.

" You're fat enough as it is." Hikaru finished. _Done ignoring me, are we? Let's play than._

"Maybe you're right." Gwen said drooping her head in fake sadness. " I should probably stop eating." The twins looked surprised at her response. They obviously hadn't expected her to take the insult. " You guys should have the rest of it. I mean seeing as how scrawny and weak you both are. Here, you should eat this to gain some weight. It can't hurt to earn a few pounds. Than maybe, you won't look so shrimpy." They glared at her and she just grinned back with her winning smile. Everyone's eyes flicked back and forth between the three as the tension grew.

Kyoya sensing a fightabout to break out, took advantage of the growing silence to do some advertising. " You should stop by the Host Club sometime. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Turning away from the twins, she turned to look at him puzzled._What's a Host Club? It sounds a bit weird and disturbing._

" ... I don't know? Maybe. I'll try to come." Gwen said slightly nervous at the sound of it. Was she going to get possessed by some mini alien that would crawl into her brain as soon as she visited?

"Don't worry it's fun. You should stop by after school ends. It's in Music Room 3." Haruhi said warmly.

"Alright..." Gwen agreed reluctantly. _It seems like I'm going to host a bunch of worms in my brain until they hatch out of my eyeballs, killing me in the process. I only have a few hours left to live, everyone. Wish me luck.  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran or any of it's ****characters even though I wish I did.**

**Once again, I apologize for any misspells or grammatical errors. **

**Please review ^_^**


	3. So, This is a Host Club

**I'm really sorry that it took this long, guys. There was camp and then back to school and then just plain laziness. I am lazy. So. Very. Lazy. My updates will change in frequency depending on how productive I feel. Hope you enjoy and feel free to give me constructive ****criticism:)**

Gwen Starefeld stood nervously outside of the Host Club door. After lunch, the day had gone by in a blur of confusing classes, silent, angry twins and just generally feeling misplaced. '_I swear, the teachers are out to kill me' _ was a repeating thought Gwen had. But she would rather suffer through some complicated Japanese history class than enter the very doors she stood in front of.

_ When I go in, I may never be the same. My insides will turn to mush and melt out of my ears to make room for the slugs that control my every thought._ Gwen shuddered. She would not appreciate that. No, thank you. _Maybe if I wait long enough, I don't have to enter. But someone is bound to open the door soon and I'll just look stupid standing there for what has been probably an hour. I can do this. I can do this._ She started chanting a small mantra in her head. With a deep breath, Gwen reached for the abnormally shiny and well kept handle. _Honestly, it's a school. Why are the door knobs so shiny? Do they have professional door knob polishers? _

_ *_Click* The door swung open smoothly.

First there was just white. A blinding white that made her shield her eyes. Than there came a giant cloud of rose pedals. _From where?! _Where_ is this stuff coming from!? _

She felt a tickle building up in the back of her throat. _Ack! I'm allergic to flowers!_ Right there in front of her, the Host Club seemed to materialize from the light in the cheesiest, weirdest pose Gwen had ever seen anyone do. Than she sneezed. Right there. All over the Host Club.

Looking back in retrospective, it was not the most graceful thing she could of done but who the hell hurls rose petals at people? Not anyone sane, thats for sure!

Let's fast forward in time to right after the Host Club stopped screaming there heads off (Except Mori. He never screams. Neither does Kyoya).

"I'm sorry for sneezing on you." Gwen said blushing bright red. "Still... it's not really my fault. Who the hell throws roses at people?" She snorted. "Honestly, at such a prestigious school, they should check for allergies or at least have the decency to not assault people with assorted flowers." The more she thought about it, the less it felt like it was her fault and her blush started to fade back into her golden skin tone. _Meh. I shouldn't have apologized. They deserved it. I mean, it was bound to happen anyway. Someone here MUST have a flower allergy. _

"No, it's fine. It was very inconsiderate of us to bombard you with flowers." Kyoya said, unwilling to lose a possible new client so soon. As his motto goes: Do whatever you have to as long as you have something to gain.

"Bombard?!" Tamaki stood shocked and and than seemed to fall backwards. "We were just welcoming her to the lovely Host Club where it's a boys mission to make a girl happy..." He said from his little Emo Corner. Gwen felt guilt prick at her chest and said:

"No, I think bombard was to strong a world. It's fine, you should just be more cautious."

Tamaki bounced out of his death hole and started spinning around in happy circles. Everyone tuned him out soon as he started to go on and on about how he would be the most considerate and nice and kind Host ever and everyone would love him (Especially Haruhi.) and how he would never, ever assault someone with roses again.

"Again, sorry about sneezing on you guys." Gwen said sheepishly. "Although technically, not my fault."

"Hey! It's not our fault that you're allergic to flowers. How would we know that? It's not like we go through everyones file and check to see what their allergies are." **(Right Kyoya, no one in the Host Club does that. No. That would be rude) **The twins said in unison.

"Well, maybe you should!"

The door to the club opened just before a fight broke out. A group of girls stood in a giggly bunch and entered together. The Hosts immediately composed themselves and went straight to business. The Host Club had started.

Gwen looked around. A few things clicked in her brain. She made straight for the door. She was stopped by Honeys adorable face.

"Don't leave yet Gwen-chan. Pweaaaase?"

She stared at him for a few moments and than gave in, unable to resist his cuteness. She turned around in a depressed manner and headed back towards the other Hosts.

Kyoya, in business mode came up to her and told her to just: "Look around, you never know, you might like it." _Ick!_ She thought to herself.

Gwen stopped at Tamaki's table first. There were three or four other girls sitting there and every single one of them was squealing at whatever garbage he spouted. It may make other people fall in love but complimenting was not the way to her heart. _I didn't even know that people still said stuff like that. Your eyes are like pools of pond water gathered by an angel made of pure love. What the hell does that even mean? I wish that I could spend an eternity staring at your supple, young nose. Has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely windows peak? I wonder if he just looked up cheesy hookup lines and reads them off of his phone! _Gwen left as quickly as possible without being rude.

On she marched to the next host which happened to be the twins. _Ew. Just ew. What the hell did I just see? I feel like that's illegal..._

And to the next.

"Hey Kyoya." Gwen said hoping that this host would be better than the last three.

"Hello Gwen. Would you be interested in some high quality photos of the Host Club going through their everyday life?" He gave her a smile that was purely professional and completely fake. The flock of girls surrounding him though didn't seem to see anything but a smart cutie willing to sell hot photos of his of his friends for "low prices". _Is everyone here stupid? In what world is this appealing?_

"No, I'm good. Thanks for the offer though. Creepy stalker pictures of people I don't even know are not my thing, believe it or not." Kyoya didn't even blink at her statement.

"Are you sure? We're offering a very good deal. Only-" Gwen cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Thanks but no thanks." _Just three more hosts left. I can do this! I hope... Let's go to Honey and Mori next. They seem really nice._

The first thing she noticed was the cake. The mouth watering trays of cake. Chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. All glistening with sugar and fancy frosting. Than she noticed the small boy shoveling the cake into his mouth. _Wow... Is he eating all of that? Not that I can judge but damn... _

Sitting across from Honey was Mori. A silent statue watching over a little cherub. It made her happy. Not in a romantic way but in a 'If there can be friends like this, than maybe there is hope for humanity' kind of way. Honey looked up.

"Gwen-chan! Come sit with us!"

"Okay," She said smiling. "But you're going to have to share some cake with me."

"Yay! What kind would you like?" He said, scooting over to make room.

"Hmmm... That is a good question. What should I pick?" She said as she sat down.

_Please say: If you can't decide, you can try all of them. Please. Are you there God? It's me Gwen. Let me have all the cake. I don't care if they think I'm a greedy pig, I just need to have that cake..._

_ "_If you can't decide, you can try all of them." Honey said cheerfully. "There's no such thing as too much cake!" From there, he launched into a happy song about the greatness of cake and sugar in general. It went a bit like this **(Make up any tune you want)**:

Oh, cake, my cake

You're great, my cake

Just mine, ohhhhhh cake

Sweets and yums

Snacks and nums

All for me to eat

CHOMP!

After this, he dived straight into Mori's lap and started rolling around.

Gwen happily helped herself to multiple slices of cake. _It tastes just as good as it looks. Sigh... _She would have stayed there contentedly stuffing her face shimmering sugar but than she remembered Haruhi. She was the whole reason Gwen was even at the Host Club, she should at least stop by to talk to her.

She painfully removed herself from all of the sweets and thanked Honey and Mori for the food. She than walked over to Haruhi's table.

There were three girls sitting and they were all chatting about doing housework chores.

" Well, my daddy has never made me dust my shelves." The first girl said.

" Yes, it must be very challenging to clean around your house." Said the second.

" We have a whole staff to clean my house. How could you clean yours in just one day? It must take you forever." Asked the third one.

Gwen couldn't help but snort at the question. The girls all looked at her glaringly.

" Sorry, don't mind me. I'm just here." She said putting her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey Gwen." Haruhi said smiling a cute smile. The girls squealed and little hearts floated above their heads. "Why don't you have a seat?" She pulled a chair out for her. She sat. A moment passed of silence and heart eyed girls, than girl #3 broke the quite

"Hey, you never answered my question."

"Oh, yes. Sorry. You see, my house isn't as big as yours so I don't need maids to help me clean and it doesn't take long." She answered.

"I see. Your house must be very small than." Gwen looked at her. _That was kind of a rude thing to say..._ She looked at Haruhi with her short brown hair, big brown eyes and a boys uniform. She didn't seem to mind the comment. She must be used to it by now. Boys uniform... That reminded her!

"Hey Haruhi," Haruhi turned looked at her, " how did you manage to convince the head of school to let you wear the boys uniform?" She paled.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Well, I thought that you didn't get a choice between the two uniforms. It was just gender based... Unless... Do you identify with a different sex?"

The whole room froze. Everyone stared. Than the Hosts all burst into movement.

"I'm sorry but the Host Club will be closing early today. Everyone, if you would be so kind to leave." Kyoya addressed the customers. Tamaki started yelling franticly and ran around the room as everyone cleared out. Gwen started to leave too, confused by the commotion. Right as she was about to get out the door, she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"Now, where do you think you're going." The twins said in unison. They pulled her back and the next thing she knew, Gwen was sitting in a metal chair with a harsh bright light shinning into her eyes. Kyoya sat across from her, an interrogation table stretching between them. He pulled a notebook out.

" What drove you to ask that question?" He asked.

"What do you mean? What question? What's going on?!"

" About Haruhi's uniform." He answered calmly.

"Well, I wanted to know how come Haruhi gets to wear the boys uniform." Gwen said nervously, looking around at the lunatic Hosts surrounding her. _I am so confused. Why is this happening?_

"And why would this be a question?"

"Cause Haruhi's a girl, duh..." She said this like it was obvious.

The host club burst into panic.


End file.
